Hustle With Houdini
by Ellis97
Summary: Bullwinkle needs help with his magic act, so Mr. Peabody takes him to see none other than Harry Houdini to give him a few tips.


**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another improbable adventure in the WABAC machine with Mr. Peabody and his friends. So come on, let's see when or where we are going to today!**

* * *

"Greetings everyone" said Mr. Peabody "Peabody here right by the WABAC machine and today..."

"Hey Mr. Peabody!" Bullwinkle said as he came downstairs "Mr. Peabody!"

"What is it, Bullwinkle?" asked Peabody "I'm trying to narrate today's story and you rudely interrupt me"

"Sorry Mr. P" said Bullwinkle "But I've been working on my magic act for the talent show next week and I want to know what I think of my trick"

"Very well then" Peabody sighed "May I see your magic trick?"

"I'm glad you asked" Bullwinkle said as he took off his magic hat "Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat?"

"You can't be serious" Peabody deadpanned.

Bullwinkle ripped off his sleeve "See, nothing up my sleeve and..."

Bullwinkle reached into his hat and pulled out a lion, which roared at him.

"Yikes!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "Better try that again"

Bullwinkle reached into his hat again and then pulled out a rhino. He tried to pull out a rabbit again, but got nothing out.

"Maybe I should get another hat" Bullwinkle thought.

"No Bullwinkle" said Mr. Peabody "You need to learn some new material if you want to be a good magician"

"Really, how?" asked Bullwinkle.

"It's simple my dear boy" said Peabody "We'll travel back in time and meet that famous magician, Harry Houdini"

"He's my idol" Bullwinkle remarked.

"That way, he can give you some inside tips on how to do some great tricks" Peabody remarked.

I set the WABAC machine to the year, 1899 and we walked into the door and there were, in the town of St. Paul, Missouri.

"Holy cow, Mr. P" said Bullwinkle "Where are we?"

"This is St. Paul, Missouri and the year is 1899, my dear Bullwinkle" Peabody told the moose "This is where Mr. Houdini got his big break"

"So, where is he?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Right there" Peabody said as he pointed to two men "Follow me"

With no further delay, Bullwinkle and I walked over to two men, who were none other than Harry Houdini and his manager, Martin Beck, who were probably discussing something.

"Excuse me, Mr. Houdini" Mr. Peabody tapped on Houdini's shoulder.

"Who said that?" Houdini looked around.

"I did" said Mr. Peabody "Greetings. My name is Peabody and this is my friend, Bullwinkle"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Houdini" Bullwinkle said as he shook Houdini's hand "I'm Bullwinkle. I'm a moose"

"Nice to meet you two" said Houdini "Can I help you with something?"

"Indeed" Mr. Peabody nodded "You see, Bullwinkle here is desiring to become a magician like you, but he cant do any tricks"

"It's true" said Bullwinkle "I try to pull a rabbit out of my hat but all I get is a lion, a rhino and a squirrel that says 'And now here's something we hope you'll really like'. We were thinking you could probably give us some pointers on some magic tricks"

"I'd love to" said Houdini "Unfortunately, I'm performing at the Orpheum vaudeville circuit tonight and this could be my big break"

"Oh come on" Bullwinkle got down on his knees "I've got a performance at the talent show tomorrow night and I don't want to make myself look like a fool"

"How is that any different from now?" Peabody asked sarcastically.

"Please" Bullwinkle batted his eyelashes.

"Okay then" said Houdini "I can teach you my famous handcuff trick. A magician never reveals his secrets, but I'll make an exception in this case, since I see you're in need of some practice"

"Awesome!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "When do we start?"

"We can do it now if you want, Bullwinkle" said Houdini.

"That's okay" Bullwinkle smiled.

We went back to Houdini's house and got started with Bullwinkle's lesson.

"Okay Bullwinkle" said Houdini "Let's get started"

Houdini reached into a case and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed himself with them and tossed the key aside.

"Hey Mr. H! You just cuffed yourself!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "Now you can't escape! I'll get the key"

"No Bullwinkle, that's part of the trick" said Houdini "Now watch as I do it"

Houdini started doing some sort of tampering with the handcuffs and next thing we knew, he was freed from them.

"Great fries and gravy!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "How'd you do that?"

Houdini replied "Well I've studied this all my life so I have a lot of knowledge about escaping locks without keys. Sometimes though, I would manipulate keys with my hands such as using specially designed cuffs"

"Ooh, let me try!" Bullwinkle said as he grabbed the handcuffs and put them on him and Mr. Peabody "And now...presto!"

The handcuffs still remained.

Mr. Peabody tried to talk "Um...Bullwinkle?"

"Presto!" Bullwinkle exclaimed, but nothing happened "Presto! Presto! Presto!"

"Bullwinkle, I don't believe this is working" Peabody remarked "We must find a different approach to remove these handcuffs"

"I think so too" said Houdini "After all, I lost the keys somewhere"

"Then it's settled" said Mr. Peabody "Mr. Houdini will look for the keys while we try to find some alternative method of escaping the handcuffs"

We tried with all our might to look for any alternatives to unlock the cuffs, but to no avail. We tried butter, lotion, lock picking, but nothing.

"Maybe we should try cutting them off?" suggested Bullwinkle.

"Most defiantly not, Bullwinkle!" Mr. Peabody said with no hesitation "If we damage these things, we could alter the timeline! We must find a more harmless and non-destructive to get us free! I have a new plan! Come along!"

"Right behind you, Mr. Peabody!" Bullwinkle responded.

We went over to the bathroom and found a metal file in a drawer. It was our last resort to get the handcuffs off.

"Ready, Bullwinkle?" asked Peabody.

"I'm ready, Mr. Peabody!" Bullwinkle exclaimed.

"Here we go, my dear boy" said Peabody.

I started to use the metal file to rub the handcuffs, but there was still nothing that came out of it. Just when we were about to try extreme measures, Houdini came came back with the keys in his hand.

"No need, dear boys" he said "I found the key. Turns out it was...heh, heh...in my pocket"

We made some glares at the magician and used the key to unlock ourselves. We bid farewell to the nice magician and returned to our own time period.

"Well Bullwinkle, I hope our little visit has helped you perfect your magic skills" said Mr. Peabody.

"Indeed Mr. Peabody" said Bullwinkle "Now watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat"

"But that trick never works" Peabody folded his arms "Have you learned anything from our time traveling adventure?"

Bullwinkle reached into his magician's hat and out came Rocky.

"Yeah" he said "I'd better get a new hat"

"Then I guess it's...hats off" Peabody grinned.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm glad ya'll enjoyed that time traveling adventure, because we've got so much more in store for you guys in our next few time traveling adventures!**


End file.
